Two Loves
by maurader'slily
Summary: This is a story about the paring that no one seems to write about. Asuka T. x Edo P. or Alexis x Aster. Alexis decides to give up on Aster and just go to her other love. But then.....


Disclaimer- I do not own any yu gi oh gx characters or plots.

This is one of my favorite parings. But almost no one writes about them. Anyway here is my first story with this paring.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alexis Rhodes stood on the dock next to the lighthouse. It shone brightly, illuminating the sea. The waves crashed into the dock creating a soothing, rhythmic sound.

Alexis sighed. Her thoughts were on a certain pro duelist. Aster Phoenix. He was different from anyone else that she knew. He filled her mind. His smile mad her just weak at the knees.

She remembered when she had first seen him.

_Flashback:_

_Alexis was running down the halls. She was late for her class and today was the day htat they would be learning about Egyptian duels. She couldn't miss this. And she was Alexis Rhodes, Duel Academy's model student. _

_Argh! She blamed this on her brother. He had come up with another one of his stupid plans to make them dueling singers. She had tried to escape but he had locked her door and stood in front of it. Refusing to let her out. _

_She had finally given in when he fell on his knees begging for her to listen to him. Then she had just zoned out. Later, when she had looked at the clock, she realized that she only had a 3 minutes to get to class. _

_Alexis had thrown herself at her brother, wrenched him out of the way run out of the Blue dorm not caring that people were staring at her. _

_She had run into Duel Academy and was almost to her class when she had collided with someone. She had fallen to the ground. _

_The other person was still standing although they seemed to have almost lost their balance for a second. The person reached down and gave her a hand to help her up. _

_She accepted it. Alexis looked up. She saw the hottest guy that she had ever laid eyes on. He had gray hair and the bluest eyes that almost looked like they were purple. He had a small smile on his face. It caused Alexis to melt right there._

_She probably would have fallen down again if he still hadn't been holding onto her hand. Suddenly the bell rang, reminding her that she was late. _

_She turned to the person and suddenly realized that he was familiar. But she just couldn't realize where she had seen him. Alexis gave a hurried thank you to the guy and ran down the hallway to her classroom. _

_As for Aster, he realized that he had finally found a girl who didn't throw herself at him. _

_She slipped into her seat and sighed when she realized that the teacher hadn't realized that she was late. The girls next to her started whispering. _

"_Hey, Megan." said Christina. "Did you know that Aster Phoenix has joined Duel Academy!" _

"_No way!" replied Megan. "He is so hot."_

_Christina said, "Yeah, he makes me want to jump him in front of everyone." _

_Alexis gave a start when she realized that the person that she had run into was none other than Aster Pheonix. The Prodigy. Of course he had looked familiar. _

_And she had to admit that she was attracted to Aster even though she certainly didn't feel the need to "jump him" as Christina had put it. _

Alexis then let her mind wander to when they had next met.

Flashback:

Alexis was wandering down the beach when she saw Aster about to get into his boat. She walked up to him.

"_Hey." _

"_Hey yourself." Said Aster without looking around at the person that he was talking to. _

_Alexis could feel herself get irritated and replied by saying " Well, I came here just to say thank you but fine then I'll just leave."_

_No one talked him like that. Aster turned around surprised. He saw the blonde beauty that he had helped off the floor. _

"_Oh, hey sorry. Sorry I though that you were someone else." He said. _

_Alexis felt her irritation disappear completely and felt it be replaced by something else. _

"_Your Aster Phoenix, right?" She asked. _

"_The one and only" he replied. _

"_Well, I have to admit that you are a really good duelist." Alexis said. _

This little encounter had turned into a long discussion. They had wandered down the beach and had talked for a few hours.

Since then Aster was always with her. He was always on the outside but he was there no matter where they went and no matter what crazy adventures Judai got then into.

And through all of this, he continued to steal her heart. It had finally hit her that she had fallen for the unattainable Aster Phoenix. At first she had been in denial and tired to convince herself that she was in love with dueling.

She had actually thought that she had convinced herself until she saw Aster and har love had come back to her at full force.

However, Alexis kept her love inside her heart. The only reason that Aster was with her was because she didn't throw herself at him unlike all his fans. If she told him she would risk losing her friendship with him.

Alexis didn't think that she would be able to survive without seeing him. Her point had been proved when one day she had started having hallucinations of Aster. She would see him leaning on the wall or sitting on a bench. He never talked to her but rather just stood there with his hair falling into his perfect eyes.

These hallucinations had Alexis to where she was now, standing on a dock at 11 at night.. Alexis had finally decided that her love with Aster was getting unhealthy and since he was not going to fall in love with her anytime soon, she would just have to try her best to forget about him.

She sighed and shook out her blonde hair. She didn't think that she would actually be able to forget about him but she would do her best.

Alexis stared out at the sea for a minute. From now on she was going to think of Aster as only a friend. She may not be able to forget about him completely but she hoped that she hallucinations would stop at least.

She whispered "Goodbye, Aster. I love you."

She turned around and saw Aster leaning against the lighthouse. She groaned. She had hoped that these hallucinations would go away!

Alexis started to walk away, mad at herself. That was when her hallucinations spoke. "Alexis, are you going to go away without talking to me." It asked her.

Alexis immediately felt shock and then felt it turn to anger. Did her hallucinations have to go to a greater degree of craziness just when she had agreed to try to forget at him?

She lost it and turned back around to scream at it. "Why should I talk to you? You're a stupid hallucination. And why do you keep coming back. I don't love you anymore. Just go AWAY!"

The hallucination actually seemed shocked. Then it grabbed her and slammed her against the lighthouse wall. The next thing Alexis felt was a pair of lips slamming on to her.

It took her only a second to respond. She moaned when his tongue snuck into her mouth. It explored every part of her warm cavern. Aster ran his tongue along her lips emitting another moan from her. Alexis's own tongue went into Aster's mouth and both their tongues battled for dominance.

They finally pulled apart when their lungs started burning for air. They stood there gasping for air.

You're.. gasp.. not a hallucination… gasp are you?

Aster chuckled and said "No"

It finally hit Alexis that the Aster Phoenix had kissed her. He had kissed her!

"Wow" said Alexis. "Yeah", Aster agreed. "Wow." Then he said "Now, about what you said before, I love you too Alexis."

Alexis choked as the impact of what Aster had said hit her. "Really?" she asked.

He chuckled again and said "Yeah. Really. I know that love you but are you sure that you love me? I mean you did say that you were in love with dueling."

This time it was Alexis's time to laugh. Aster smiled and listened to her laughter. She said, "What can't I have two loves? I mean I love you and dueling although I'm sure that if I had to choose I would pick dueling."

"Well." Growled Aster. "I guess I'll just have to change that." With those words he attacked her lips again. His hands moved down to her jacket and started unbuttoning it.

Then she stopped and Alexis mewed in protest. He smiled and said, " We can continue this on my boat" he said.

She nodded and he picked her up bridal style and took her onboard his boat. He kicked open the door to his bedroom and laid her on his bed. She had only a minute to look around her surroundings and notice that the room was white and blue before Aster continued with what he had left off.

He finished unbuttoning her jacket and massaged her breasts with one hand as he kissed her passionately. Alexis moaned and stopped any rational thoughts and just gave in to her feelings that were running down her body.

Alexis knew that she had finally gotten her two loves: dueling and Aster and she admitted to herself that if she had to choose Aster might just have a tiny chance of her picking him after all.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope that everyone enjoyed reading that. And somebody please start writing stories with this paring. Anyway R&R.


End file.
